Moments de vie
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Comme son titre l'indique, cette fiction relatera des passages importants (ou non) de la vie de Caspian et des Pevensie. Enjoy !


**Titre: Moments de vie  
Genre: Family/Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Résumé: Comme son titre l'indique, cette fiction relatera des passages importants (ou non) de la vie de Caspian et des Pevensie.  
Disclamer: Narnia ne m'appartient pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun**

* * *

C'était un déchirement. D'une douleur à peine supportable, que dis-je ! Je ne la supportais plus ! C'était comme si quelqu'un me broyait de l'intérieur. Une horrible souffrance qui quand on croyait s'en être débarrassé, revenait. J'avais l'impression d'être là, mais en fait non, je ne l'étais pas. Mon corps hurlait, seul, s'autodetruisait. Et tout ça pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Un héritier ! Et puis quoi encore !

Non, non c'était un bébé, un bébé et la douleur retombait. Je respirais et acquiesçais au sourire de Lucy. Oui, mon bébé. Il était là, bientôt, je le sentais.

La torture revint, plus forte encore. Ça n'en finira donc jamais ! Je relevais la tête dans ce que je croyais être un ultime effort. Alors que je la reposais, une nouvelle contraction me prit. Mon cri se cassa dans la fond de la gorge. En larmes, je me laissais tomber.

"Je n'y arriverais pas ! pleurais-je en regardant le médecin.  
Mais si, ma reine. Vous êtes forte. C'est presque fini. Il faut être courageuse", déclara la dénommée Hortense.

Elle possédait un accent chaud typiquement Telmarin qui avant l'accouchement m'avait beaucoup plus. À présent, je m'en contrefichais. Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était la délivrance. Oh oui, mon dieu ! La délivrance.

Et elle vint trois heures en retard. Lorsqu'enfin, un cri, autre que le mien, retentit, j'en pleurais de joie. Je pris aussitôt le petit être dans les bras, si petit, si fragile.

Hortense l'ausculta et de sa voix envoûtante, m'assura qu'il était en bonne santé. Je pleurais toujours. Il était là, dans mes bras. Un fin duvet noir recouvrait son crâne. Je me pris à le comparer à Caspian. Les yeux rivés sur lui, je l'amenais à mon sein et après quelques échecs, il se mît à téter.

Lucy repoussait les cheveux qui collaient à mon front avec tendresse et le baisa.

"Il est magnifique", me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'approuvais, une main devant la bouche et hoquetais tellement c'était vrai. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et je levais la tête soudainement.

"Caspian, appelais-je. Où est-il ?  
Il fait aussi vite que possible. Lui et nos frères ont fait demi-tour dès qu'ils ont su."

Je revins très vite à mon bébé, mon bébé. C'était tellement bizarre et pourtant, il était là.

* * *

Un claquement se fit entendre. Dans son berceau, le petit Rafael dormait. De haut de ses trois jours, je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas très embêtant. Il ne pleurait que peu, mangeait à sa faim et dormait énormément. Je m'assis doucement sur la chaise, face au miroir et contempla un instant mes traits. J'avais la chance de pouvoir me rendormir sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller alors, pour le moment, Hortense n'insistait pas trop pour que je délégue. C'est vrai qu'une nourrice était prévu, mais je m'en sortais très bien. Un hennissement me sortit de la rêverie. Il était là, il était de retour, je le sentais. Comme moi, Rafael s'agita. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux et me regarda.

Je le pris dans mes bras et sortit sur le balcon. Trois cavaliers, suivit d'une légion arrivaient. Souriante, je descendis dans le cour du château. Lucy m'ayant croisé se tenait à mes côtés. Aslan, venu pour la naissance de Rafael sortit de l'ombre et nous rejoignit. Le cavalier de tête se redressa brusquement et le cheval, en sueur, cabra. Caspian sauta à terre et dirigea aussitôt son regard sombre vers moi. Je confiais le bébé à Lucy et me précipitais à sa rencontre. Il me souleva de terre et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Susan, murmura-t-il, en me serrant fermement dans ses bras."

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et lui prenant la main, le mena jusqu'à notre fils.

* * *

**Si vous aimez, j'en écrirais d'autres. Bisous à tous ! ^^ **


End file.
